


What He Wants

by feelingisfirst



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Incest, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingisfirst/pseuds/feelingisfirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing he wanted to do was blow up half of New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the road trip Peter and Claire took in S1.
> 
> revised 6/19/16.

Of course the last thing Peter wanted to do was blow up half of New York (.07 of the population of the Earth, Nathan had said, voice husky with meticulously locked-away guilt), but Nathan had already given up, and Mom had already given up, and Peter himself had already given up. Claire hadn't. Of course. As he drove along, tracking her every movement in the rear view mirror without ever actually _looking_ directly at her, Peter knew she hadn't.

God, he was going to hell for these thoughts, for watching his niece like an uncle never should, for a tiny, little part of him praying that Sylar (or, if it must be, him) would blow up. Because chances were Nathan and Heidi and Angela and Mr. Bennet and everyone who had ever known either one of them (and more importantly knew their connection and their blood) would be dead, and they could forget, and it would cease to be so _wrong._

It scared him beyond reality, beyond comprehension, that he wanted to kill millions because there was a niggling feeling in the back of his throat when he looked at his niece.

Peter shifted the mirror and focused his eyes back on the road.


End file.
